As mobile devices decrease in size due to continuing advances in miniaturization technologies, some have become “wearable devices” in the sense that these devices may be worn by a user as a fashion accessory such as jewelry, an article of clothing, a portion of an article of clothing, etc. Because of the reduced size of these wearable devices, adding intelligent capabilities becomes challenging due to the limited space available for various sensors.